


New Century

by SeeDe



Series: Abery [4]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: 21st Century, Clubbing, Dancing, Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Henry ihn zum Vampir machte, konnte Abe seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr hinnehmen. Er brauchte Zeit für sich.<br/>Nach Jahren, oder besser Jahrhunderten, wurde ihm klar nach was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte und er macht sich auf den Weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Century

 

## Abery

### Song :[Marcapasos & Janosh - Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIqlEn-UDoY)

 

  
Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug, als Vampir merkt man es umso mehr. Henry war bereits länger als ein Menschenleben auf dieser Welt, als er Abrahm zu seinem Schüler machte. Abraham lebte das Leben eines Menschen und jetzt?  
Zurück vom Tod, sah er als Außenstehender wie kurz ein Menschenleben ist. Die Zeit hält für niemanden, mit einem Augenschlag folgte Mary ihm in das Mausoleum, mit einem Atemzug war sein Sohn erwachsen und bekam Falten. Der sechzehnte Präsident dieses Landes beobachtete seine Nachfolger, ihre Entscheidungen und Skandale. Kriege die ihm sinnlos erschienen, aber dennoch die Geschichte prägten.  
Er war ein Beobachter und wenn er ein Wesen sah, welches sich in die Menschheit drängen wollte, enthauptete er es.  
Seit Henry ihn zurück geholte hatte, war er sauer. Er hatte seinen Wunsch nicht respektiert, ihm seine Ruhe verweigert und ihn zu einem Monster gemacht, das Menschen verletzen musste um zu Überleben. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, aber in seinem Kopf wusste er, dass es Zeit wurde nach Henry zu suchen. Er hatte lange genug in dem Haus seiner Kindheit gesessen und den Pflanzen beim Wachsen zugesehen. Aber wo sollte er anfangen?

 

~♫~

  
Schon beim Betreten des ersten Dorfes war ihm aufgefallen, dass er etwas länger nicht unter Menschen war. Enge Hosen, Frauen mit freien Beinen und weit ausgeschnittenen Oberteilen. Die Schuhe waren schrill und bunt, nicht aus Leder mit hohen Sohlen. Er hatte nicht alles an sich vorbeiziehen lassen, von elektrischem Licht und Autos, die die Straßen bevölkerten, wusste er.  
Aber hier in New York war alles anders. Gigantische Banner die ihren Aufdruck änderten, Lichter, die in allen erdenklichen Farben blinkten und Gerüche die Abraham noch nie gerochen hatte. Der intensivste aller Gerüche war jedoch der von frischem Blut. Er wusste nicht was ihn hierher gebracht hatte, es war wie ein sechster Sinn der ihm sagte wo er seinen Mentor fand.  
Da es bereits Abend war, zumindest der Farbe des Himmels nach, hatte Abe erwartet weniger Menschen auf den Straßen vorzufinden, was nicht der Fall war. Zwischen den unmöglich hoch gebauten Häusern, war auch eines in der Form eines Dreiecks. Da Abe seinen Anzug trug, fühlte er sich nicht ganz falsch gekleidet, einige Männer trugen auch die festliche Robe.  
Die Frauen schienen mit jeder vergangenen Stunde weniger Kleidung zu tragen und die großen Nachrichtenbanner schalteten auf Werbung für Räume um, in denen es unglaublich voll und dunkel zu sein schien. Es war auch eine Bar in dem Raum, eine neue Art von Pub? Hoffentlich nicht, er wollte seinen Schnaps auch in Zukunft in Ruhe genießen können. Es reichte schon, dass die Karten mit immer mehr seltsamem gemischten Säften gefüllt worden.

 

~♫~

  
Er stand verloren auf der Straße und sah auf die großen Tafeln, als sich eine Dame ihm nährte.  
_“Hey, hast du dich verlaufen?”_  
Sie hing sofort an Abrahams Schulter, von ihrer Aufmachung her, eine Hure.  
_“Nein, ich suche nur jemanden. Eine Idee wo ich ihn finden könnte?”_  
Sie sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt geworden.  
_“Nun, wenn dieser jemand mit den Massen geht ist er sicher in dem Club die Straße runter. Da spielt heute nen guter DJ und es gibt billige Cocktails.”_  
Cocktails eine weitere von diesen Mischungen mit denen sich kein Mensch ordentlich betrinken kann.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihr, folgte er der Straße Richtung Club. Vor der Tür stand eine gewaltige Menschenschlange und der Mann der neben der Tür stand, wimmelte die meisten ab. Abe hatte offensichtlich zu lange gestarrt, ein Kerl der nach Alkohol roch, kam zu ihm getaumelt.  
_“Eh Opa hinten anstellen!”_  
Er erwiderte seinen hasserfüllten Blick mit Verwunderung, das gefiel ihm nicht. Seinem stümperhaften Angriffen wich Abe aus, Henry hätte ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, dass er sich beim hinfallen wenigstens die Nase bricht.  
Der Breite vor der Tür, war abgelenkt und er nutzte den Moment um durch die Tür zu schleichen. Innen sah es aus wie in der Werbung soweit er es bei dem flackernden Licht erkennen konnte. Die Menschen waren zusammengepfercht und hüpften zu der Musik. Wie sollte er durch diese Masse kommen, es war schlimmer als auf dem Markt. Die andren rempelten alles und jeden an um durchzukommen, es war der einzige Weg. Der Barmann fragte ihn sofort nach was zutrinken, aber einen guten Scotch hatte er nicht im Angebot, typisch.  
Er bemerkte die Präsenz eines Vampires hier, aber war es Henry?  
Die Musik endete und ein neues Lied begann. Er schloss die Augen und achtete auf den schwer zu verstehenden Text.

~Bring fright tonight promiscuous, promiscuous~  
~You can’t avoid static abuse~  
~Without these pills you’ll let loose~  
~Stand up, get out, no excuse~

Ein zwischen Spiel und er öffnete meine Augen. Die blauen Laser fuhren über die Menge, die kurz inne hielt, das Licht hatte sich verändert. Die Haut von einigen Menschen leuchteten merkwürdig Blau in der Dunkelheit. Manchmal nur Striche, auch einfache Zeichnungen.  
Sein Blick stoppte bei der Person im blauen Scheinwerferlicht, wildes leuchtendes Haar und zwei lange Striche genau auf den Augenliedern.

~What’s that coming over the hill.~  
~Is it a Monster, is it a monster?~

Er wiegte seinen Kopf langsam zu dem Rhythmus, strich sich durch das leuchtende Haar und öffnete seine roten Augen in Abe´s Richtung.

~Confused, mind bruised, it seeps out~  
~Face down, whole town looks so grey~  
~Convexed you bend, twist and shout~  
~Stand up push off, get moving~

Er lächelte, das Licht betonte seine bleiche Haut und dunklen Bart. Er machte eine Geste die Abe zu ihm rief und alle schrien mit den Boxen.  
“What’s that coming over the hill?  
Is it a monster, is it a monster!”  
Abraham erhob sich vom Barhocker und ging langsam auf die Tanzfläche. Die Masse teilte sich vor seinen Füßen. Seine Augen nahmen jeden Tropfen Blut im Raum wahr, aber er hatte nur ein Ziel.  
Die Röte von Henrys Wangen verriet, dass er erst vor kurzem ein Opfer hatte, welches einen hohen Alkoholpegel im Blut hatte.  
Der DJ drehte den Bass nach oben, er fühlte sich beinah wie ein Herzschlag an. Die Musik dröhnte in seinem Ohr.

~…Is it a monster, is it a monster~

Hypnotisch wiegten sich alle Arme in der Luft, unterbrachen das grelle Licht.  
Henry erwartete ihn mit offenen Augen, wer nicht wusste was sie beide waren, der hätte spätestens jetzt gedacht er hätte irgendwas geraucht.  
Die feste Umarmung war weniger ein Willkommen. Henry kratzte über seinen Hals und das dunkle Blut lief über sein weißes Hemd. Völlig ausgehungert setzte Abe am untersten Tropfen an und leckte seinen Weg zurück, bis er an der Wunde ankam. Die Haut hatte sich bereits wieder geschlossen so, dass seine Zähne zwei kleine neue Wunden in das bleiche Fleisch rissen.  
Der süße Geschmack verteilte sich in seinem Mund, lange hatte er darauf verzichtet, aber es war Henry und der Geruch nach Blut und Alkohol die ihn schwach werden ließen. Die Lichter flackerten so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatten alles würde sich in Zeitlupe abspielen. Blau. Dunkel. Blau. Dunkel. Der Alkohol drang durch seine Venen und die Welt begann sich zu bewegen. Henry fing an zu lachen, als er sah wie Abraham die Augen schloss, sich entgeistert umsah und wieder schloss. Er packte ihn im Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich, um an sein Ohr zu kommen.  
_“Na wie findest du das einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert?”_  
Etwas schwankend stand er in Henrys Armen und versuchte ein halbes Grinsen.  
_“Monstermäßig gut.”_  
Er hing nur noch an diesem einen Gedanken als ihn Henry bei der Hand packte und von der Tanzfläche zog. Es war nicht dieselbe Tür zu der er in das Gebäude kam, das rot leuchtende Exit Schild konnte er nur verschwommen sehen. Der Ausgang führte zu einer schmutzigen, engen Gasse. Henry lachte einfach nur, aber jetzt konnte Abraham seine Stimme wieder hören, seine Mahlzeit musste mehr als nur Alkohol im Blut gehabt haben.  
_"Die neue Welt gefällt mir immer besser."_


End file.
